dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xianggu/Dec new player route
Quite some of my acquaintances started new accounts for various reasons. Recently, I talked about this with one of my friends. And I would like to share some thoughts about this. Intro As we all know, new player who joined after Oct. can receive a free buster in Dec. The main rewards of the event are: * Ult one Dacro, and get one for free * Ult one Angel, and get one for free * Ult one Boden, and get one for free * Get a free buster Apart from these, I remember there are also 70 ess and some SSS fodder. Cannot remember the details. Those rewards are relative less important. Based on major rewards, I will go for the following route. Dacro part As a new account, a Dacro will be awarded on the 7th day login bonus. Thus, # Farm for 7 days and get free Dacro Grey Soul. # Ult Grey Soul to complete first stage reward. - Cost 5 SSS # Choose Black Aria as rewards. Dacro part # Deify Mikaela the Fatal and ult her - Cost 11 SSS # Choose Kymael the just as reward and ult her. - Cost 5 SSS Total cost so far: 21 SSS Boden part # Deify Shadow Howl and HellHawk and ult both - Cost 22 SSS # Choose Drunken Falcon as reward and ult him - Cost 5 SSS Total cost so far: 48 SSS Buster part # Make Oemga Key and Stigma Key # Choose Iota Key as final reward During the process, keep farming Light Essence. This might take a month to get enough SSS fodder, even with new player freebies. And what needed to be prepare during this month, 40 Hero essence and Light Essence. Depending on the RNG, there should be enough Light Essence to Max a Stigma. Cost: 9 SSS. Total cost so far: 57 SSS Awaken part Iota needs a pilot. Yvante will be the best choice. - Cost: 11 SSS Friendly Snow Belle is also a good option, but she can do a lot better without a key. Total cost so far: 68 SSS Outcome With a cost of 68 SSS, The team will have Iota, Omega and max Stigma. Plus, DBA as healer, Kymeal as semi tank. This will be decent team for Giant Essence farming. In order to get Iota and Omega, there are 22 extra SSS investment which actually slow down the pace. However, there is no other buster better than these two key. I'd say it totally worth the price. Pros for this route: * When Giants introduced, making Atlas will only cost 11 SSS in this route. And Altas is a must have key for PVP content as well as WB when WB got buffed strong enough that you have to use Altas to stun lock them until the transcends era. * No rare class required. Even though Iota and Omega is obtained in the end, the entire route does not require a single incanter nor paladin. Yvante will need the select summon tho. * Two best supporter busters and the best raid buster. * Smooth progress, no Hero Essence purchase required. Cons for this route: * Skipped dark soul * 22 extra SSS cost Category:Blog posts